


缄言

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: *警官洛x法医言*开头部分乱编的
Relationships: 洛天依/言和





	缄言

**Author's Note:**

> *警官洛x法医言  
> *开头部分乱编的

“……死者身上有两处创口，一处咽喉，推测是刀类利器割开，两颊有稍重的淤痕，凶手应是先捂住嘴而后拿刀割开喉管，但除了死者本身，并未检测出其余指纹，凶手肯定带了手套。”白发的法医点点笔，“心脏一处，应该是致命伤，割开喉管后一刀刺入，动作十分干净利落，凶手应该具有相当的专业知识。”  
“还有什么发现吗？”洛天依点点头，眉头紧皱。  
“这是抄录档案。”言和将手上的档案递出，“从伤口角度看，凶手身高应在155到160厘米左右，但能够捂到死者的嘴，不排除刻意压低身高的可能。”虽是这么说着，但白发的法医明显不是很认可这点，她紧接着又用笔虚指了指，“但从死者面部表情来看，死者十分惊讶，所以我更趋向死者弯下腰与凶手搭话而后被攻击。”  
“……”洛天依翻看着档案，沉吟半晌，“辛苦了，如果后续有什么发现请第一时间通知我。”  
言和微微颔首，将脱下的白大褂搭在臂弯，“明白。”  
从沉思中回神的洛天依眨眨眼，这才注意到对方已经把解剖器具清理干净收拾好，“下班了？”  
“嗯。”言和笑了笑，把档案装进袋子封好，“六点了，警官还不下班？”  
“诶？”洛天依下意识看了眼腕表，后知后觉反应过来。规定下班时间是五点半，她这番询问已经超时不久了，她有些歉意的挠挠头，“没注意时间，麻烦你了。”  
“这也是我的职责。”言和摆了摆手，“那我走了，警官也早点去休息吧，不吃晚饭加班可不是好习惯。”  
“好。”洛天依感激的笑了笑，回身又低头去研究那份尸检报告。  
当洛天依再次听到有关那位法医的消息时已是夜晚，九点，不早不晚，对于那些凭依黑暗生存的人来说生活才刚刚开始。  
“监控视频提取出来了吗？”洛天依冷着脸，沉声问道。  
技术人员暴躁的敲着键盘，“不行，储存卡被破坏的太严重了，没法复原出有用的信息！”  
“啧。”洛天依冷嗤一声，面无表情的把手中的纸条撕碎。  
“队长，现在怎么办？”  
“应约。”洛天依扫了一眼凌乱的现场，目光不引人注意的在一份被埋在文件堆下的档案上停留了一瞬，“通知狙击手到点就位。”  
“是！”“怎么样？”那人狞笑着，十分嚣张的张开双臂，“没想到吧，警官？你，还有这个坏人好事的仵作，你们终于还是落到我手里了！”  
“……狙击手无法瞄准……”洛天依面无表情扯掉耳麦，挑了挑眉，“你是什么东西？我认识你吗？”  
“……很好。”那人阴恻恻的抽出刀子，“洛警官好像还没动过刀子吧？哼，脑子好又怎么样，今天你别想走出这里！”  
“……”言和动了动身子勉强抬起头来，蹙紧眉头看着气势汹汹冲过去的那人，自额角滑下的血珠有些阻碍视线，她不适的眨眨眼。  
洛天依侧身跳开躲过攻击，反转位置把人质护在身后确保对方不会再有冲过威胁到同事的机会，这才不紧不慢的扯开嘴角，“……哦？”一把闪着寒光的警刀悄然落入手中，“是吗？”  
“……”漂亮的身手。言和闭上一只眼，看着那位身材娇小的警官敏捷的闪避开挥来的长刀，反身一脚踢开对方抓着刀的手腕，灵活的一矮身拉近了距离，尖锐的刀尖冲着打开的面门直直刺入。  
……等等。言和兀的睁大了眼，看着对方露出的、微微扭转的手腕，不由自主颤抖了指尖。  
本来直冲心脏的刀尖微偏，没入血肉中，紧接着那灵巧纤细的手腕扭转，带动着刀面扯开创口，引来那人一声惊惶哀嚎。  
“一刀毙命，刀口从低处往上刺入，后旋转30°……”言和忽地想起了那份自己在被劫来前还在研究的伤口剖面图，那个可以说是独一无二而又狠厉的攻击习惯。  
那个……连环杀人犯？言和深吸一口气，看着对方给那人铐上手铐，捡起耳麦通知外面的人进来，而后转身向自己走来，赶忙敛起心神。  
“还好吗？”洛天依屈身斩断束着对方双手的锁链，关心道。  
“……嗯。”言和不自在的抿了抿唇，随即看见对方向自己伸出手，不由绷紧了肌肉。  
“……还好，看起来不是很严重。”简略为对方检查了一下伤口，用指腹拭去那双蓝眸上方被雪白眼睫阻拦而堆积起的血滴，洛天依对上对方有些闪躲警惕的眼神，疑惑道，“怎么了？”  
“啊。”言和暗道不妙，一个没受过相关训练的法医与一向以观察力敏锐、头脑灵活著称的警官孰优孰劣高下立见，“没什么，只是，没想到你身手这么好，之前完全没听说过。”  
洛天依挑挑眉，似乎是相信了她的说辞，满不在乎的摆了摆手，“文明社会嘛。我好歹也是警校出来的。”  
貌似逃过一劫。对方起身去与进入大楼的队员谈话，言和不由松了口气。  
“……”让医疗人员去为言和处理伤口，依旧背对着对方，洛天依突然勾了勾嘴角，饶有兴致的笑弯了眉眼。  
“……嘶。”好不容易回到家，言和看着被翻得一团混乱的客厅，自觉刚刚上完药的伤口又开始隐隐作痛。  
无奈的叹了口气，毫不犹豫放弃了整理，言和慢悠悠踱进浴室去处理身上混杂着黏糊的尘土。  
——幸好受害的只是客厅。  
本想着出来再去面对那一片狼藉，心烦的草草擦了头发裹着浴巾推门而出，却万万没想到遇到了一个她现在最不想见到的人。  
眼看着对方推门出来，刚抬起的脚停滞在空中，而后又一言不发的退回浴室重新把门关上，洛天依不由轻笑一声，“出来吧，言医生，你的打开方式没错。”  
“……”言和默默做了个深呼吸，再次推开门，“警官大人带头私闯民宅？”  
“呵。”洛天依似笑非笑的起身贴近，“私闯民宅而已，算得了什么？”她语气暧昧的往对方耳朵呼了口热气，“我做过的事，言医生不是都知道了？”  
心里警铃大作，言和强压下不安扯出一个苍白的笑，“警官在说什么？”  
“我说什么你不是心知肚明么？”一直背在身后的手抓着一份写满了备注的文件在对方面前晃晃，洛天依看着对方骤变的脸色灿烂的笑，下一秒精准扣住对方伸出推自己的手的手腕一个侧身把人摔到床上，随后翻身压上。  
“不得不说，言医生的观察力真的很不错呢。”洛天依甜甜的笑道，那份文件被扔到一旁飞散一地。  
“……”沉默了一会，比较一番双方实力，言和缓缓吐出一口气接受现实，抬眸反讽，“彼此彼此，能看到洛警官出手，可真不容易。”她放松下来懒懒的把身体陷入被褥，“所以，洛警官这是灭口来了？”  
“当然……”洛天依不置可否的低笑，指尖悄然搭上浴衣的腰带，“是来封口的了。”  
“唔！”即将滑出舌尖的话语被双唇尽数堵回，言和猝不及防的瞪大了眼，下意识抬手去推对方，旋即被一对锃亮的手铐精确的环过手腕铐在了床头。慢条斯理的将浴衣挑开露出里面雪白的躯体，洛天依抚上对方姣好的面容，神色暧昧，不紧不慢的压低了嗓音，“看看，要怎么才能让你彻底闭嘴？”  
……？浴袍滑落身侧，略微冰凉的指尖点上胸口，言和大口喘息着，大脑因缺氧而有些运转困难，直到胸前被对方狠狠捏了一把，她才在惊愕中反应过来，抿紧唇压下不稳的呼吸。  
“杀人、私闯民宅，现在警官还要给自己再加个罪名？”  
“只要没有证据，谁能给我定罪？”洛天依讪笑道，“不是吗，小‘证据’？”带着粗糙老茧的指腹漫不经心的把玩着粉嫩的乳头，言和不自在的动动身子，“哦？”她抬眸反驳，“只要被举报，以你的身份上面肯定会立调查组，你做事要是真的那么干净，现在还需要在这？”  
洛天依也不恼，“所以我这不是来善后了？”炙热的掌心自胸侧往下，不急不缓的摸过胯骨抚到腿侧，“皮肤保养的不错。”  
“……”  
“身材也保持的很好啊。”洛天依笑吟吟的绕至大腿内侧，指尖忽轻忽重踩过花蒂，顺着对方平坦的小腹上紧实的肌肉轮廓勾勒出的马甲线踱上，划过锁骨最后捏住下颚，“这么好的身材天天裹那么严实做什么。”  
“……”言和磨磨牙，怒极反笑，“当然是为了防你这种无赖。”  
“也是。”洛天依轻飘飘的加重了力道，直把对方捏得吃痛的张了口，这才满意的俯身吻上，“这么好的身材，给那些人看可惜了。”  
被她体温暖的有些温热的手指再度划下，拨开花瓣捏住花蒂，洛天依才舔舔唇瓣放开有些喘不过气的身下人，转而亲昵的含住其耳垂，指尖揉搓着花蒂，“舒服吗，言和和？”  
“哈……”  
不出意料的，对方撇开头去一言不发，洛天依于是掰开对方双腿抬指点上穴口，“不错啊，都湿成这样了，嗯？”  
她懒洋洋的戳戳指尖，耐心的绕着穴口打转，一圈圈把本就不停往外泌着花蜜的小穴扩大，而后并起手指，毫不留情的直接刺入，激得对方闷哼一声弓起背，冰冷的手铐与同样冰冷的金属栏杆相撞发出一声清响。  
“第一次？”洛天依感受着指尖的情况，尝试活动手指，“放松点。”  
“……”言和紧紧绷着肌肉，只是摇头。  
“需要我给你描述一下你里面的手感吗？”见对方拒不配合，洛天依抬了抬眸，“湿润黏滑，又热又软，咬得可紧了，我都动不了，嗯？”她话语一顿，“怎么不继续咬着了？”  
咬着下唇，言和拽紧冰冷的镣铐，一言不发的做了几个深呼吸，缓缓放松了身体，本来紧紧咬着侵入异物的软肉也随之放松，只是仍亲热的吻着对方。  
洛天依轻笑一声，两指抽插着开始扩张，“明明里面热情的很，面上怎么就这么冷呢？”她抬头亲了亲对方因喘息而微张的唇瓣，“考不考虑跟着我，言医生？”虽是疑问句，却用的陈述语调。  
“……不考虑。”言和冷冷回道。  
“这我可是很困扰的啊，毕竟你知道了我的身份——”洛天依做出一个苦恼的表情，手上却一点不慢的用力往里一顶。  
“……”把喉中翻涌的异样声响咽回肚中，言和不由有些咬牙切齿，“我可没看出来。”  
“总是顶嘴可不是好孩子。”洛天依不满的皱了皱眉，“作为惩罚——”  
“唔！”下体的入侵物又增加了一根，言和不由再次缩紧了身体，眼角被刺激的闪出了些许泪花。  
“不错嘛。”顶着对方的怒目而视，洛天依笑眯眯的夸赞，“真的是第一次？这么快就三根手指都可以吃得下，言医生可真是天赋异禀呢。”她抽动了一下手指，用不知何时抓在手里的手机抓拍下了手指抽出的那一幕。  
“？！”突然对上那黑洞洞的镜头，言和愕然的怔住怒意，下意识瑟缩起身体抬臂遮挡面容。  
但已经晚了。  
洛天依一边漫不经心的继续活动手指，一边细细的打量着刚刚拍下的几张照片，“真漂亮。”她感慨着将屏幕放到对方面前，“你觉得呢？”  
屏幕中清晰的映着在那因没有阴毛遮蔽而显得格外明显的充血挺立的花蒂下，沾着白色黏液的穴口因手指的抽出而牵动着翻出软肉，细碎的白沫层层堆叠在修长的指节上，看着不知是手指在侵犯反而更像小穴恋恋不舍的吸住指尖阻止其的离去。  
言和咬紧牙关，看着对方划动屏幕，连着展示了好几张照片，啧啧称赞。  
“真是贪吃的小白虎，不是吗？”洛天依微笑着抛抛手机，“乖乖听话，不然——你不想看到这些照片出现在什么网贷网站之类的吧？”  
“你！”  
“我什么？”洛天依笑盈盈的对上那双充斥着怒火的蓝眸。  
“……”被冰冷的气温紧紧包裹着的怒火蓬勃腾烧，半晌终是在窒息的刺骨扼喉下偃旗息鼓，用一声叹息打破沉默，言和接受现实般自暴自弃的把自己的身体彻底摔进柔软的被褥堆里，“我不会说出去的。”  
“这才乖。”洛天依勾勾唇角，俯身咬上对方的乳尖，“那么，继续吧~”  
“啊？！”言和被这突袭激得惊叫一声，“还要继续？！等、唔……”  
洛天依只是抽动几下手指，轻易将对方的抗拒话语尽数斩回喉中，“我可是特意不动的辛苦等你回答等了这么久，现在是该收利息了。”她狡黠的眨了眨眼，抬头吻上对方喘息着的唇，“敢反抗的话，那些照片——”  
“……唔。”言和急急刹住对着对方肆意伸进的舌头即将咬下的牙关，不情不愿的放松了身体，放任自己把那些羞耻的呻吟声吐露到空气中。


End file.
